


Out of the black

by lachance, WTFDeadRobin2017



Category: DCU
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDeadRobin2017/pseuds/WTFDeadRobin2017
Summary: Тринадцать штатов, десятки ночлежек, семь разных машин на декаду и с пяток убийств, что я не успел предотвратить.





	

Цель нужна Тиму живой, он сам Дэдшоту живым — не нужен. Все, что не пошло наперекосяк после миссии в Сакраменто, катится к чертям сейчас. У Тима руки над головой связаны, и заряд тротила под ногами, и кирпичная кладка царапает щеку, когда Дэдшот вжимает его в стену лицом. 

Дуло скользит по выбритому затылку. 

Эту личину Тим в следующий раз еще не скоро использует. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь вообще, — они говорят почти одновременно, а потом Флойд еще приподнимает его за воротник, заставляя проехаться по кирпичам лицом — кажется, так он говорит: «Я первый спросил». 

Что ты здесь делаешь, птичка, после всех этих лет. 

Я думал, ты сдох давно, а ты всего лишь достиг возраста согласия. 

Тим вздыхает. 

— Какого черта, Флойд, я две недели за ним гонялся. 

— Хреново гонялся, у меня ушли сутки. 

— За сутки я бы не нашел их поставщиков. 

— А за две недели нашел бы что ли? — хватка на воротнике ослабевает. Тим пытается повернуть шею. Узлы на руках грубые, пережимают сосуды, руки отекают. Развяжи его Дэдшот — драться он не сможет все равно. 

Придется без драк. 

— Не учи меня делать мою работу. 

— Не мешай мне делать свою. 

Общая-то кончилась еще два с половиной года назад, да? 

Дэдшот задирает полы его пальто, запоздало обыскивая, и швыряет прямо в жидкую грязь под ногами жучки и датчики. Впрочем, нет, не запоздало, просто ему было плевать. 

Тим косится на бомбу под ногами. 

Тим смотрит на собственные связанные руки. 

Тим сдается. 

— Скажи, кого именно тебе заказали, и возможно, мы сможем договориться. 

— Возмо-о-о-жно, — тянет Дэдшот и постукивает дулом по его затылку. В голосе слышится смех. Металл холодит кожу, когда он с силой надавливает — так, что наверняка останется след, полукруг красной улыбки. Или рваная окружность входного отверстия, если выстрелить Дэдшот все же захочет. 

— Сколько ты получишь за этот заказ? Позволив мне сделать мое дело, ты получишь гораздо больше, — Тим пробует снова. Тим тянет время. Рук он не чувствует, но это не имеет значения. — И возможно, я позволю тебе сделать свое.

Едва сказав это, Тим осекается и прикусывает язык. Шансы, что Дэдшот поверит в такую ложь — ничтожны. Но он только посмеивается:

— Ты платишь мне, ты говоришь мне — убивай, раньше ты не был таким сговорчивым. 

— Катись к черту. 

— И таким — не был. 

Ладонь останавливается на бедре под пальто в дюйме от анализатора голоса. Сможет ли он считать стон? 

Он считывает.

Он считывает, когда ладонь скользит к пряжке ремня и накрывает молнию. Тим взвинчен настолько, что простое касание во всем теле отдается глухой вибрацией: так круги по воде расползаются от брошенного камня. Совсем как круги на воде залива в Сакраменто, куда они бросали гладкие камни, пока ждали рассвета в долине. Без патронов, без бензина, без перспектив. Будто пара бродяг, а не наемник и воспитанник Бэтмена.

Миссия была долгой. Миссия была долгой, но больше они вместе не работали никогда.

Флойд чуть ослабляет веревку и подходит ближе, теперь они оба стоят над этой чертовой взрывчаткой, и так Флойд раньше не работал. Ножи и пули, собственные руки и подручные предметы — все, что угодно, но никогда раньше он в поисках одного человека не пытался подорвать половину квартала.

Вероятно, платят ему хорошо — или не платят вообще. Тим чуть отталкивается коленями от стены, чтобы вжаться плотнее, загрубевшая ладонь стекает по низу живота под ремень. Тиму, вытянутому струной, многого и не нужно. 

— Спустить тебя?

— Здесь тротил, я не буду трахаться над зарядом тротила.

Флойд хрипло смеется, и отчаянно хочется видеть в этот момент его лицо, но он в маске, а Тим висит спиной к нему. 

Флойд плавно опускает его на землю слева от чертовой взрывчатки, но руки оставляет связанными все равно. Освободиться несложно, нужно всего лишь...

— Продолжай.

В этот раз он проезжается по кирпичной кладке не только щекой, но и лбом, ссаживая кожу. Струйка крови течет по лбу и переносице, капает с кончика носа. Флойд рывком расстегивает его ремень, задирает пальто, спускает брюки, и Тим прогибается в спине — нарочито, развязно, и пытается дотянуться...

Веревка — толстая, а вязка грубая, но умелая. На такую потребуется минут семь. Пять минут уходит на торопливую подготовку, и Тим искренне всхрипывает и прогибается, когда Флойд добавляет второй палец, и когда плещет больше смазки, потому что.

Потому что прошло два года.

И ни с кем с тех пор Тим не застревал в настолько глубокой глуши, чтобы стало плевать на разницу точек зрения, приличия, границы тела — и было так чертовски легко. Тим почти был готов принять из его рук винтовку, не то что делить постель.

Он слышит звук раскатываемого латекса, когда остается всего лишь один узел, и острая кромка пряжки начинает казаться не такой уж хорошей идеей. Кажется, Тим скучал. Или это стокгольмский синдром, но невелика разница. Флойд не торопится на свою же беду, Флойд размеренно трахает его пальцами, и свободной рукой — Тим готов поклясться — сжимает собственный член у основания, а еще он улыбается, чтоб его, потому что скучал тоже. Хорошего напарника всегда жаль терять. Жальче, пожалуй, чем хорошего любовника. Не имеет значения.

Когда он входит одним плавным толчком, приходится отвлечься от веревки — Тим пытается связанными руками удержаться за стену, и стонет протяжно, искренне — ни секунды притворства. Он возвращается к узлам, когда Флойд тянет его за воротник на себя, сжимая горло предплечьем, и плавно движется снизу вверх глубокими, сильными толчками. Тим давится вдохом. Тим закрывает глаза. Тим продолжает бороться, даже понимая, как это бессмысленно.

Узел поддается, когда он уже едва понимает, что и зачем делает. Он едва слышит за собственным стоном стук тяжелой веревки о землю, а потом забывает о нем — за чужим. Колени разъезжаются, тянет опуститься прямо на влажный асфальт, но Флойд так и держит его за горло, и эта чертова рука становится его единственной опорой. Тим запрокидывает голову. Накрывает в один момент — быстро и глубоко, и он стонет, не сдерживаясь — долго и благодарно.

Кто их вообще услышит здесь.

Что важнее — кому не плевать.

Он поворачивается, разминая запястья, и Флойд пинает перерезанную веревку носком сапога. Он хмыкает и опускает голову, стягивая маску наконец, а потом закуривает. Привычка, за которую их порывались выгнать из десятка мотелей примерно. Тим растирает себе руки и пытается не думать — у нас было тринадцать штатов, десятки ночлежек, семь разных машин на декаду и с пяток убийств, что я не успел предотвратить. У нас были камни, падающие в реку, и сдохший движок, и сдохшие датчики, и обрывы любой связи с внешним миром, когда я слышал только тебя. У нас были притоны и наркоторговцы. Сенаторы от республиканцев и сенаторы от маккартистов. Политика и религия. Свадьбы и похороны. Как все это вообще уместилось в тот жалкий год, и почему с тех пор вообще ничего не было как раньше — только скука, черная, как мазут.

Флойд хмуро смотрит на взрывчатку и выкидывает сигарету в ближайшую лужу, пока Тим поправляет безнадежно испорченное пальто.

Флойд говорит:

— Что ты там чирикал о совместной работе? — и добавляет: — Не так уж и много мне заплатили.

Потом он молчит и убирает ладонь Тима с его же запястья, и принимается растирать сам. Тим щурится, говоря:

— Никаких трупов.

— Никаких трупов, птичка, — веско отвечает Флойд, — включая твой, так что не провоцируй меня.

Тим ухмыляется. Живым он Дэдшоту не нужен. Но мертвым, кажется, нужен еще меньше.


End file.
